


За рамкой

by Kaitein



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Gen, ангст, грейлинг!AU, драма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 17:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitein/pseuds/Kaitein
Summary: Даже когда тебя разобрали на части и приковали к одному месту, ты всё равно можешь что-то изменить.





	За рамкой

Мир любил Адриана, как и он любил его, нежась в родительской ласке и отражая добро улыбок окружающих втрое ярче. Солнечный мальчик обожал лето, мороженое и головоломки, когда отец возвращался с работы и нежно трепал его по пшеничного цвета волосам, а мама улыбалась и рассказывала ему о бабочках, о том, что значат их имена. Как-то раз, играя вместе с сыном в цветущем саду, она призналась, что маленькой коллекционировала некоторые редкие экземпляры, что привозил и дарил ей отец-натуралист из путешествий. Адриан еще не знал, что такое натуралист, но тоже хотел им стать. 

Над Парижем навис самый разгар июля, и казалось, что жизнь лучше быть просто не может.

***

Сентябрь.

Перезрелыми лучами солнце с возрастающим равнодушием касается островка зелени за высокими стенами — сад Агрестов только для Агрестов, — и вскоре задувают холодные ветра. Мама, жизнерадостная, улыбающаяся мама, с увлечением рассказывающая сыну о любимых бабочках, упорхнула, как одна из них. Исчезла средь бела дня в особняке, полном прислуги, рядом с мужем и сыном. 

_Адриан чувствует, как ему обрывают крылья._

Обида, злость и непонимание выплёскиваются горечью слёз и впитываются по ночам безмолвной подушкой — от одного взгляда отца, когда он средь бела дня видит на лице Адриана мокрые дорожки, хочется одновременно и выплакать все глаза, и больше никогда даже не думать об этом. Адриан послушно вытирает опухший нос чёрным платком и выпрямляется по струнке, изо всех сил сдерживая подступающую влагу, разъедающую глаза кислотой.

_В живот вонзается острая и длинная игла; медленно и мучительно пробивающая всё тело насквозь, проскальзывая между внутренностями холодной сталью._

— Из дома ты больше не выйдешь, — отрезает Габриэль, глядя на сына сверху вниз, — и точка.

Тон отца не оставляет места возражениям — так он всегда разговаривал с оплошавшими подчинёнными. Адриан помнит, как бледнели лица вызванных на ковёр сотрудников, когда его отец парой слов и росчерков пера вершил судьбы в своём кабинете. Тот урок он выучил прекрасно: «Если винтик сломался, вся машина перестаёт работать» — и, наверное, именно в тот момент Адриан понял, что лучше всё-таки отца _слушаться._

_Даже если его кладут на стерильный белый картон и замуровывают куском кристально чистого стекла…_

По коридору разносится глухой звук удара, тонущий в ковре и портьерах.

— Ты знаешь, что я этого не делал, Андрэ! — срывается на крик Агрест, в яростном порыве смахивая со стола кипу газет, — Я и пальцем её не тронул!

— Я верю тебе, Габриэль, — устало сжимает переносицу мэр Буржуа, — и я надеюсь, что тебе поверят и другие. Надо просто переждать эту бурю. Газеты вскоре обглодают кости и перестанут, Тара найдётся, мы быстренько подадим на них в суд…

— И сколько ждать? Мы не можем найти её уже неделю! 

— Полиция работает…

— Пошла к чёрту твоя полиция, — взъерошенный Габриэль смотрит в ответ на жену, разлетевшуюся чёрно-белыми газетными фотографиями по полу; на черные куски пластика, некогда бывшие телефоном, и закрывает глаза. Но, кажется, на его веках уже выжжено четырёхзначное число исходящих вызовов, ушедших в никуда.

***

«Габриэль Агрест — садист снаружи, садист внутри? Вся правда о семье модельера…», «Странное исчезновение жены известного модельера — следствие и его причины», «Шокирующие подробности пропажи Тары Агрест…», «Тьма нависла над семьёй солнечного мальчика…»

Вылезающие тут и там баннеры, заботливо подсовывающие на экран фотографию улыбающейся матери, немедленно умирают под равнодушное щелканье мышки. Горло продолжает сжимать чья-то невидимая рука, перекрывающая воздух, — когда в первый раз Адриан прочёл, что пишут про его семью в интернете, хотелось просто выключить компьютер и расколотить молотком экран. Молоток достать не удалось, дороги из дома были перекрыты, а мазохистская жажда знаний брала верх над дрожью в теле — Адриан с упорством маньяка изучает тонны статей и с таким же усердием удаляет в википедии статус напротив имени его матери с «пропала без вести» или даже «мертва» на непреклонное «жива». Каждое нажатие на «сохранить» — сродни монетке в копилку надежды. Купит он этим благие вести — не купит, это уже другой вопрос, а пока что «сын, состояние начинается даже с единого сантима».

Вскоре количество статей переваливает за сотню, отец наконец вспоминает о доступе сына к интернету и включает фильтр сети. Помнящий практически наизусть режущие по сердцу строчки Адриан чувствует облегчение.

И продолжает по ночам сидеть с прокси-сервера и щелкать по крестикам.

***

На его тринадцатый день рождения в стерильной тишине особняка раздается скрип дверей — молодой курьер, пожирающий взглядом внутреннее убранство, приносит в дом посылку. Вернее, так было раньше — сейчас горничная (кажется, её зовут как-то на «А»), с вечно постным лицом направляется с небольшой коробкой на пост охраны. Спустя полчаса поджарый мужчина в чёрном вручает проверенную от и до вещь отцу — после парочки инцидентов с несмывающейся краской и заботливо упакованными тухлыми яйцами тайну корреспонденции первыми узнают охранники. Потом, соответственно (если посылка для него) — Адриан.

Как всегда, отец сухо кивает и уходит к себе в кабинет. Налаженная за эти пару месяцев система сбоев не даёт. Сейчас младшему Агресту ловить у дверей всея святых нечего: если что-то важное, отец расскажет за ужином, но вот только что-то заставляет его неуютно переминаться с ноги на ногу и ждать.

И это что-то ухает вниз и разбивается внутри звонким стеклом — о пол, видит Адриан в приоткрывшуюся щелочку двери. Правда, почти сразу же закрывшуюся от сквозняка перед самым его носом, словно настойчиво приглашая уйти, но сосущее под ложечкой любопытство уговаривает остаться ещё ненадолго.

***

Габриэль остервенело топчет в песок осколки рамки, уродливо расползшейся по паркету тёмным осьминогом. Он чувствует, как его щупальце скользким холодным объятием оборачивается вокруг продолжающей вминать стекло в уже испорченный деревянный пол ноги и лезет всё выше и выше, пока не добирается до шеи. 

В глазах темнеет от ярости, когда Габриэль открывает коробку – среди белого наполнителя темнела рамка с бабочкой, поверх которой лежит веточка какого-то растения. Казалось бы, что такого — безобидная вещица, но в мозгу бьётся мысль «они добрались и до этого», и перед глазами появляется образ улыбающейся Тары, играющей с маленьким Адрианом в саду. Когда Габриэль смотрит на растерзанный картон, на котором витиеватым почерком издевательски выведено «от поклонницы», он задыхается и отпинывает прочь насмешливо махнувшего отцепившимся крылом сатира. Слегка дрожащая рука тянется к тяжелому графину, и через секунды жгучая жидкость смачивает пересохшее горло. 

— Хороший коньяк, — отмечает про себя Габриэль, добавляя, — был, — и швыряет графин на пол.

Сползший по стене Адриан больше не может выдерживать, как за его спиной ломается и рушится, втаптывается в грязь тусклый проблеск надежды, увиденный в руках отца. Адриан зажимает руками рот, смаргивает слёзы и бросается к себе в комнату. 

В терпко пахнущей янтарной реке тонет осыпавшийся серый вереск.

***

Адриан ждёт. Ободряет себя, касаясь обёрнутой вокруг запястья чёрной ленты — его символа удачи, прямо как у ниндзя в одном старом фильме. Теперь-то он не подведёт — на четвёртый раз всё точно должно получиться.

Всё продумано и подмечено — ровно в пять в дверь раздастся звонок. Аннет, милая Аннет зайдет с упакованной в белую бумагу коробкой примерно через пять минут, и за это время ему надо совершенно случайно пройти мимо вазона с цветами (фрезиями, как всегда по случаю его дня рождения), качнуться и опрокинуть его. Не терпящей безобразия горничной придётся его легко отчитать (её маленький сын похож на Адриана, и устоять перед парочкой нотаций, даже если это сам Агрест-младший, невозможно), сразу же убрать разлитую воду (она одна сегодня дежурит на первом этаже), а искренне раскаивающийся Адриан сам отнесёт посылку охранникам. Аннет же может ему доверять — зачем парнишке самому подставлять себя возможной опасности, так ведь?

***

Адриан со спокойной душой относит коробку на пост, отвечает вежливой улыбкой на поздравления и уходит, пожелав удачи. На обратной дороге кивает горничной, рассыпающейся в благодарностях, пожимает плечами, мол, пустяки, это вы меня простите, и остаётся ждать в холле отца, как и всегда, в пять тридцать вечера, когда тот спускается вниз за корреспонденцией.

Система сбоев не даёт.

Не по порядку действует Адриан, жадно сверлящий упрятанную под портьерой в небольшой нише упакованную в белую бумагу посылку.

***

Этой ночью, как во всех просмотренных им фильмах, облачившись в чёрное, Агрест-младший воссоединяется с темнотой вне дверей его комнаты. Он аккуратно ступает по полу, еле касаясь его, огибает опасные повороты коридоров и сливается со стенами. Движения невесомы и бесшумны — свой вклад внесли не только бесконечные часы с зажатой в онемевшей кисти рапирой, но и уроки акробатики от Ледибаг. Спасибо YouTube и тонне свободного времени по ночам — засмотренные до дыр на экране видео мгновенно оживают за закрытыми глазами, как только Адриан воскрешает в памяти лицо той, что сумела вдохнуть жизнь в куклу, запертую в клетке. Адриан глубоко вдыхает, расплывается в мечтательной улыбке и тут же одёргивает себя, услышав краем уха слабое жужжание слева сверху.

Он помнит расположение каждой камеры в доме и как она будет двигаться, знает, что в три сорок ночи на посту все хоть как-то да дремлют, что бы ни говорил отец про усиление с недавних пор мер безопасности. Когда Хищный Кот рыскает по улице в поисках жертвы, экономить на охране совершенно ни к чему.

Адриан понимает, что сложность нескольких лет подготовки к этому моменту просто ничто по сравнению с тем спокойствием, что нужно сохранять, когда он держит в руках коробку.

***

Он ведь давно заметил, что всё неспроста. Вспышка гнева отца в тринадцатилетие и холодность в дальнейшем — посылки после пятнадцатого дня рождения уже просто отправлялись в утиль, об этом достаточно было спросить горничную, растаявшую от подаренного ей букетика карликовых роз из сада.

Изнутри что-то скреблось и выло, когда перехват не удавался, но сейчас, ощущая шероховатость аккуратно снимаемой упаковки, Адриан ликует.

Он бережно разворачивает посылку, чтобы шелеста не слышал даже он сам, не то что находящийся в другом конце особняка отец. Затаив дыхание открывает коробку и сдерживает поступающие слезы, прижимая к груди тёмную рамку с бабочкой-сатиром. Пальцы прослеживают каллиграфическое «От поклонницы» на обороте рамки, и почему-то хочется верить, что это мамин почерк.

Спустя четыре года местонахождение Тары Агрест установить так и не удалось. Муж продолжает отвергать все обвинения в её исчезновении — конкретно в убийстве и сокрытии тела; её сыну, известной модели, исполняется сегодня семнадцать лет.

В Париже Ледибаг продолжает бороться с Хищным Котом.

***

Свобода пьянит. Обжигает язык холодом лимонада, жаром только что приготовленного хот-дога из бистро, кружит голову весенним ветром. 

Свобода становится всем для Адриана, который провёл под замком дома практически всё своё отрочество. Он не забрасывает кипы своих планов и записей, сделанных прежде, лишь вносит пару дневных коррективов, потом включает Листа на плеере, предварительно зарядив его на полную, и смывается из дома через плохо просматриваемый чёрный ход на кухне. Заранее оставив приоткрытым окно с замаскированной веревочной лестницей. Вдруг что.

Адриан гуляет по Парижу, вдыхает ароматный от выхлопного дыма воздух, ест мороженое и улыбается людям. Сидит на бортике фонтана в парке, пересматривает в сотый раз свежее видео с Ледибаг и мечтает о том, чтобы учиться в коллеже, как знаменитая Алья Сезер, и когда-нибудь встретиться с отважной Леди. Чтобы для начала хоть поблагодарить героиню за пару подсмотренных у нее кульбитов, что помогли ему в операции "17". 

Вот только мечты имеют свойство сбываться.

***

Адриан как-то поздно вспоминает об этом, застыв между Ледибаг и Хищным Котом. 

Он видел, спускаясь с крыльца коллежа, что она устала — начинала прихрамывать на левую ногу, задетую Котом пять дней назад (её сдавленный крик и незаметная на красном спандексе кровь до сих пор отзывались в сердце саднящей болью). Она раскручивала йо-йо с меньшей силой, и, когда ей не хватило совсем немного, чтобы смочь зацепиться за здание, Адриан рванул с места, как только увидел мелькнувшее прямо над ним чёрно-белое пятно, не обращая внимания на вопли своего нового друга Нино.

Клубящаяся в кисти с чудной манжетой чёрная дымка задорно пытается пощекотать ему ноздри. Хищный Кот останавливается буквально в сантиметрах от его лица, его искаженная гримаса так и кричит о том, что жить тебе, сопляк, осталось недолго.

Адриан лишь сжимает зубы и раскидывает руки, с вызовом смотря в глаза злодею, терроризировавшему город. Вдыхает полной грудью загустевший воздух, моля Ледибаг потратить эти секунды с пользой, и прощается с отцом. 

_«Он поймёт»_ , — надеется Адриан и выдыхает, когда пылающая злость в серых глазах напротив выбивает из него дух и закрывает веки.

Ледибаг кричит, Кот шипит, Адриан с удивлением осознаёт, что не умер.

Открывает глаза, смотрит на навалившуюся на Кота героиню, заломившую ему руку с помощью какого-то пятнистого предмета, и продолжает смотреть, хотя со стороны орут: уйди, дурак, скажи спасибо, что живой.

Его оттаскивает от героического клубка тел какой-то старичок в гавайской рубашке, качающий всё время головой. Он отводит его к крыльцу коллежа, усаживает на ступеньки и протягивает упавшую сумку, прежде чем что-то сказать на прощание и уйти. Адриан бормочет что-то под нос и, наконец, впадает в ступор.

Который лишь усиливается вечером еще больше, когда щелкает замок двери, и за глухим дубом отец, по всей видимости, устраивает децимацию. Адриан ставит на зарядку плеер, видит в Ледиблоге сообщение, что Коту удалось сбежать, и прожигает взглядом рамку с бабочкой, которую он достал из стопки книг на стеллаже.

«С мамой было бы всё по-другому. Мама бы этого не допустила», — он ёжится, ощущая зловещую тишину за дверью. Ему так не хватает её сейчас, и непонятно, про кого думает Адриан, про себя или про отца. 

Сквозь ткань сумки проступает фиолетовое сияние, а еще через какое-то время Адриан, пытаясь достать учебник, ругается на острые края броши и знакомится со своим билетом в другую, ещё более незнакомую ему жизнь.

***

По ещё одному сговору с Аннет (к счастью, избежавшей публичной порки), в его комнате игнорируются запрятанные под матрас пакеты с зефиром. Адриан клянётся, что на каждую съеденную подушечку маршмэллоу он делает по пять отжиманий, и демонстрирует скептически настроенной горничной рельефный бицепс. 

Рамка с бабочкой перемещается из стеллажа в изголовье кровати. Адриан пожимает плечами — мол, «новое хобби, заказал на Ebay, пап, охрана проверила», и стоически выдерживает полный подозрений взгляд отца. Внутри что-то холодеет и обрывается, когда он видит промелькнувшую в его глазах вспышку какого-то смутно знакомого чувства. Габриэль отворачивается, досверлив распахнувшего крылья сатира, и уходит, не проронив ни слова. Адриан надеется, что тянущийся за ним шлейф не оставляет на полу сложенного из льдинок слова «предатель».

Он надеется, что голод точившей свои зубы прессы наконец уймется, и все оставят его семью в покое, когда мама вернётся. Точно вернётся, узнав, кем является её сын.

***

— Ты уже выбрал себе имя, Адриан? — спрашивает Нууру, закидывая в рот зефирку. 

Развалившийся на сочной садовой траве Адриан косится на сатира, летающего вокруг цветущей клумбы рядом, и вертит в руках веточку серого вереска, щуря глаза от непривычно яркого солнца. Весенний день свеж и чист, а свобода пьянит.

— Грейлинг.


End file.
